Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a battery charging system and method, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to an intelligent battery charging system and method to improve battery safety and longevity.
Description of the Related Art
The proliferation of electronic mobile devices appears to be growing at an ever increasing rate. Many of these electronic mobile devices rely on rechargeable batteries as a source of power. For example, Lithium-Ion batteries are a frequent choice for powering such mobile devices.
One such electronic mobile device, the HopperGO, enables users of the device to carry their DVR (Digital Video Recorder) content with them. The users may transfer content from their set-top-box (DVR) to the mobile device via USB (Universal Serial Bus) and watch the content later by connecting over WiFi (a wireless Internet connection protocol). As with many mobile devices, the HopperGO comes with a chargeable Lithium ion battery.
Notably, there are several limitations that exist with respect to rechargeable batteries (such as rechargeable Lithium ion batteries) and their use. These limitations include, by way of example only, (1) manufacturer limitations, (2) system limitations, and (3) charging limitations.
Battery manufacturer limitations for a certain battery may recite, for example, the following limitations: (1) the battery should not be charged or discharged at a temperature of more than 60° C. or less than 0° C.; and (2) the battery may only be charged to a voltage of 4.0V when the temperature is above 45° C.
With respect to battery system limitations, system limitations result from the interaction of the battery and the mobile device that is being powered. According to one example system limitation, setting a constant charge current for charging the battery will result in either (1) the charge time taking an unnecessary long time, if charge current is set low or (2) the mobile device becoming too hot, if charge current is set too high. If the mobile device becomes too hot, the charge level may have to be clamped or the mobile device may have to be shutdown, otherwise the battery may potentially catch fire or even explode.
Referring now to battery charging limitations, charging limitations may exist with respect to battery longevity and the length of time required to charge across certain battery charge percentage ranges. It is desirable to maintain battery longevity and battery charging efficiency. Charging limitations over certain battery charge percentage levels can negatively affect these goals.
Notably, the overcharging of a battery for a mobile device is a dangerous event that may result in the battery catching fire or even exploding. Such an event may result in serious injury to people in the area, as well as the potential damage to buildings or structures in which such an event occurs. Furthermore, a battery catching fire or exploding may result in the battery user's house catching on fire. Moreover, if such an event were to occur on an airplane, an emergency condition could be created due to the overcharging of the battery.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need in the art to minimize or eliminate these battery safety and longevity issues that may arise due to manufacturer limitations, battery system limitations, and battery charging limitations. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the embodiments described herein have been made.
Notably, all of the subject matter discussed in this section is not necessarily prior art and should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its discussion in this section. Accordingly, any recognition of problems in the prior art discussed in this section or associated with such subject matter should not be treated as prior art unless expressly stated to be prior art. Instead, the discussion of any subject matter in this section should be treated as part of the identification of the technological problem to be overcome, which in and of itself may also be inventive.